


EXO as Royal Princes

by Estrella_Rockerson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Fluff, Chen Fluff, D.O Fluff, EXO AU, EXO Fluff, EXO Royalty AU, EXO x Reader, EXO x You, EXO/Reader - Freeform, EXO/You, F/M, Kai Fluff, Lay Fluff, Suho Fluff, Xiumin Fluff, chanyeol fluff, sehun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Rockerson/pseuds/Estrella_Rockerson
Summary: Taken from my tumblr @haveanotherkpopblog





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This series was inspired by @noona-clock 's "EXO as Royal Princes". Check them out on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heyo, just a schedule thing, I will do my best to post on Saturdays, but please remeber I am 1) human, 2) a writer on her way to being published, and 3) doing this for free. Please be respectful and I will do my best to accommodate with everyone. Otherwise, enjoy the stories.

Tonight was an unusual night within itself. Tonight was the annual masquerade. What made this particular masquerade so unusual was the fact that it was being hosted by Prince Minseok.

Prince Minseok didn’t host parties and very rarely attended them. No one really knew why. Some speculated that he was living a double life, others assumed he was just disinterested. One theory was he remained in the background was so when he did make a public appearance, all eyes were on him. Which was the most likely case, for whenever he did make an appearance, he had the entire kingdom’s attention. He had such a profound way with words and such a breath-taking appearance, it was near impossible not to watch and listen to him.

You stood in front of your full length mirror, admiring your dress. You admired the dark blue dress, attempting to follow the intricate, gold design sewn into the dress. You were extremely appreciative of the theme Prince Minseok had chosen, “Midnight”.

“Lady Y/N,” called a servant. You turned around, a soft smile on your lips. “Your mask, my Lady.” You nodded, allowing the young girl to put the mask on you. The mask matched the dress beautifully, making you feel like a princess.

You sighed wistfully, slowly standing. “Thank you,” you said bowing your head once more.

You made your way to the ballroom, admiring the decor. It was decked out in black, silver, and midnight blue, from the decor, to the food, to the guests. For a man who’s never hosted a party, he was doing a marvelous job.

“Y/N!” You turned your head, greeted by your best friend, Marchioness Y/F/N, hurriedly walking towards you. “Y/N! Oh my, you look exquisite,” she told you, her smile shining bright.

“Thank you Y/F/N. I must say, I love your dress,” you said. She giggled, spinning to show off her black and silver dress. “You’re the envy of the ball, not even Prince Minseok will be able to keep his eyes off of you.”

“You’re too kind my dear Y/N. Speaking of Prince Minseok, have you seen him?” she inquired. You shook your head, making her pout. She’d always had a minor crush on the prince, if you count an unhealthy obsession as minor.

Before you could assure her he’d show up, a man, dressed in a black suit and a dark blue mask, approached the both of you. He briefly nodded to you, then turned his attention to Y/F/N, flashing her a smile. “May I be as bold as to ask for the first dance?” he inquired. She smiled, nodding as she slipped her hand into his.

You smiled fondly as he whisked her away. You slowly made your way around where the dancers were, quietly observing them as they laughed and danced. You were so engrossed with what they were doing, you ran straight into someone’s back. You almost fell when a pair of strong arms caught you. Glancing up, you saw it was the man you’d run in to.

You quickly straightened yourself. You curtsied, apologizing profusely. The man smiled, amused. “No harm done,” he assured you. He was wearing a dark blue suit with silver accents and a matching mask. “As long as your okay.” You smiled, grateful it wasn’t some stuffy lord. He looked rather close to your age. He had black hair styled up to show his forehead. His voice sounded familiar, yet you couldn’t place it. You didn’t dwell on it, instead, offering a bow and continuing on your way.

You’d made it back to where you started by the time the song ended. Y/F/N ran up to you, flushed and slightly out of breath. “i assume you enjoyed yourself,” you laughed. She nodded excitedly.

“He was amazing Y/N,” she sighed fanning herself. “He was so charming, and funny, and wow. Plus he’s a prince!”

“That’s extraordinary Y/F/N.” A tap on your shoulder made you turn around. It was the stranger from earlier. He was smiling at you, his cat-like eyes trained on you. He held his hand out, silently asking you for a dance. You turned back to Y/F/N, who was still rambling on about her prince, before you slipped your hand into his.

He led you to the center of the room, twirling you to face him. The music began, and he gracefully guided you across the floor. “I must say, you are the elegant dancer,” you compliment. And indeed he was. He kept in perfect sync with the music.

“Thank you, as are you. Better than walking,” he teased. You rolled your eyes.

“Did you ask me to dance just so you could tease me?” you asked.

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. “No, I asked you to dance so I could get to know you.” You nodded. “Do tell me about yourself.”

“Well, if you insist. What would you like to know?”

“Everything.”

You thought hard, figuring out where to start. “Well, I’m an avid reader. I find there’s nothing more calming than reading a good book with a nice cup of tea. I enjoy a plethora of activities, and I tend to volunteer my free time to those in need,” you told him.

“Volunteer? I think you’re the first lady I’ve met that helps the poor,” he said.

“And that’s what’s really sad. Everyday those not lucky enough to be born with riches suffer. They suffer from poverty, starvation, lack of education, and so much more. Children are not taught literacy and mathematics, they are taught how to farm and to take care of each other. They are not allowed to play because they have to work so they can eat.

“Don’t get me started on their diets. They can barely afford the food that’s rotten and stale, let alone fresh, clean produce. The mortality rate is unbelievably high, and it pains me to see them suffer.

“I’ve been reading some works by Lao-tzu. I highly recommend. He goes on to say:

‘When the rich prosper

while farmers lose their land;

when government officials spend money

on weapons instead of cures;

when the upper class is extravagant and irresponsible

while the poor have nowhere to turn--

all this is robbery and chaos.’

“I wholeheartedly agree with him. Their Majesties and his Royal Highness are too worried about themselves and every other country and not enough about their people.”

“His Royal Highness? Do you think so little of him?” he inquired.

You shook your head. “On the contrary, I think very highly of him. He is a fair man who knows when he must be firm. When he speaks, he knows what he speaks of. His only problem is he’s focused on the wrong issues,” you explained.

He nodded, appearing deep in thought. “You are quite an intelligent woman. I have to say, you’ve certainly captured my attention.”

“Did I not have it before?” you jested. He smiled, and actual smile. You noticed the little kink in his mouth, how one side rose a little more than the other. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. “What’s your name?”

He hesitated. He glanced to the side then snapped his attention to you. “Xiumin.” You racked your brain, trying to remember any noble named Xiumin. None came to mind.

“I’m afraid I don’t know you. Are you a foreigner?” you asked. He shook his head.

“It’s what my friends call me,” he explained.

“You consider me a friend?”

“I’d like to.” He stared deep into your eyes, and you stared right back. “I don’t know what it is about you, but I feel so at ease with you. You’re an honest person, unafraid to speak your mind. I admire that. Since you know my name, may I know your’s?”

“Y/N,” you replied. He seemed completely taken aback by your name. “Xiumin? Is there a problem?” He quickly shook his head, his face still contorted to look shocked.

“You wouldn’t be Countess Y/N, would you?” he inquired. You nodded. He dropped his jaw. “You opened a public library in your province, and donated to the orphanage, and volunteered at the hospital.” You nodded to everything, giggling quietly. “Wow, the Countess Y/N. It’s an absolute honor Lady Y/L/N.”

“There’s no need to be so formal with me Xiumin. After all, we are friends, right?” you said blushing slightly. He grinned, nodding.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a servant announcing the firework display. Everyone began to head to the gardens to watch. Xiumin held you back. You gave him a confused look, but he pulled you out onto the balcony. You could see the stars twinkling above, and you took a moment to find as many constellations as you could.

“We won’t get in trouble for being up here, right?” you asked. He shook his head, walking to lean on the railing. You followed suit, standing right next to him. You could see everyone gathered in the gardens, making light talk. You spotted Y/F/N, surrounded by multiple men, all of them laughing.

“I don’t remember if I told you, but you look gorgeous Y/N,” Xiumin whispered in you ear. You bit your lip, thankful for the darkness to hide your blush.

Bright light attracted your attention, followed by a loud boom that rattled your chest. You glanced up at the night sky as fireworks colored silver and gold painted it, thundering loudly. The wind picked up, blowing across your exposed arms. You shuddered, running your hands up and down your arms.

A jacket was put on your shoulders. You turned to see Xiumin without his jacket, staring at you fondly. You thanked him, heat rising to your cheeks. You continued to watch until it was over. And thus ended to masquerade. You were almost sad it was over. You turned to tell Xiumin something, but he was nowhere in sight.

You rushed back to the ballroom, desperately searching for him. The only person you found was Y/F/N. You sighed, hugging his jacket closer to you. “Where were you? You disappeared,” she said, looping her arm through yours.

“I met someone. He was amazing. He actually listened to what I had to say and cared. He was so easy to talk to.”

“Sounds like you found your prince charming! Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” you replied. You looked down at his jacket, smiling softly. “I can only hope I’ll see him again.”


	2. Preview

You turned to the older brother, whom was grinning. “Thanks for that, I thought I’d have to get our brother,” he laughed. “I’m Sungjae.”

You handed Sungjae his phone, bowing your head. “Of course, it’s no problem,” you assured him. You stared at Sungjae closely, he looked oddly familiar. “Who’s your brother?”

“Junmyeon.” You froze. Junmyeon? As in, Prince Junmyeon? No, that was impossible. Junmyeon was blonde, and both Sungjae and Kwangseok had black hair. “In case you’re wondering, I do mean Prince Junmyeon.”


	3. Shall We Dance?

As real as the situation was, you still couldn’t believe it was happening. Your parents, the King and Queen of a wealthy and powerful country, had finally decided on a suitor. You’d always known you’d be married off, and, since it was for the benefit of your country, you accepted the fact. It was who your parents had chosen.

Prince Junmyeon, the most sought-after prince everywhere. Every kingdom wanted him to take their daughters hand. Yet, out of all the eligible princesses, you were the lucky one. As happy as you were to secure your country’s future, you couldn’t help the melancholy feeling in your heart. You’d just promised away your future and life to a man you’ve never met.

You huffed in annoyance. You’d been trying to learn this dance for weeks. The Royal Waltz was a tradition of Prince Junmyeon’s family. Every new royal couple danced it as their first dance. But, if you couldn’t get the pacing right, you’d single-handedly ruin a centuries old tradition.

Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a high-pitched squeal, followed by the ballroom doors bursting open. Two boys, one seven or eight , the other fourteen or so, came barreling in. They ran around, not truly paying attention to where they were going. “You little prat!” the older boy screamed. “I’m going to wring your neck!”

A smirk tugged at the corner of your mouth. As soon as the younger boy was within reach, you snatched him up. He giggled as you twirled him around. You set him down, crouching to his level. He stared at you with big, brown eyes.

“Give it back twerp!” the elder yelled. He stopped a few paces away from you and the little boy.

You turned your attention back to the younger one. He was hiding something behind his back. “Hi,” you greeted, a small smile on your face. “I’m Y/N. What’s your name?”

“Kwangseok,” he replied meekly.

“I like your name. Can we be friends?” He nodded happily. “What’s behind your back Kwangseok?” you inquired. He bit his lip, slowly bringing his hands in front of him. He was clutching a phone. “Is that yours?” He shook his head. You nodded, pursing your lips.

An idea popped into your head. “Ah-choo!” you fake sneezed. “Uh-oh. I’d give me that phone if I was you. Unless you want cooties.” He tilted his head to the side. “You do know what cooties are, don’t you?” He shook his head. “Well, cooties are a germ girls have. It makes them want to have tea parties, play dress up, and stay inside to read.” His eyes were saucers as he stared at you. You leaned in close, ready to deliver the kicker. “I used to be called John.”

Kwangseok let out a scream and thrusted the phone into your hands. He took off, sprinting out of the ballroom. You stood up, chuckling softly. “Works every time,” you mumbled.

You turned to the older brother, whom was grinning. “Thanks for that, I thought I’d have to get our brother,” he laughed. “I’m Sungjae.”

You handed Sungjae his phone, bowing your head. “Of course, it’s no problem,” you assured him. You stared at Sungjae closely, he looked oddly familiar. “Who’s your brother?”

“Junmyeon.” You froze. Junmyeon? As in, Prince Junmyeon? No, that was impossible. Junmyeon was blonde, and both Sungjae and Kwangseok had black hair. “In case you’re wondering, I do mean Prince Junmyeon.”

That means you just scarred your future brother-in-law. You facepalmed, just your luck. “Well that’s great,” you sighed.

“What?”

“I can’t learn this damn Royal Waltz, and now I managed to make my future in-law terrified of me. Today has just been fan-flipping-tastic,” you huffed. Sungjae chuckled.

“I like you Y/N,” he told you, glancing at his phone. “You a lot better than the other princesses.” You quirked a brow at him. “The other princesses who are, or were, vying for Junmyeon’s hand. They weren’t like you. They were, how do I say this politely, artificial.”

“Explain.”

“Just from the brief interaction between you and Kwangseok, I can see you’re one, good with children, two, can think fast on your feet, and three, have a compassionate heart because you willing helped two strangers you’ve never met.” You stared at him, your jaw hanging open slightly.

“You got all of that from a fifty second interaction?” you questioned. He nodded. “How old are you exactly?”

“Fifteen.” You nodded, thoroughly impressed. “I kinda wish you were my age, or I was your age. I think you and I would get along a lot better than my bottle blonde brother.”

“Well that’s rude.” You and Sungjae whipped around. Prince Junmyeon was walking towards the both of you, dressed in a white button down and black slacks. His blonde hair was parted to reveal his forehead, and his smile was warm and kind. He was the stereotypical prince charming, and he was perfect.

You curtsied, bowing your head. “Your Royal Highness,” you greeted. You rose slowly, keeping your eyes cast down. “A pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise, Princess Y/N. Sungjae, could you give us some privacy?” Junmyeon asked. You glanced over at Sungjae, catching his eye and silently pleading him to stay.

He looked between you and Prince Junmyeon. “Of course,” he replied, shooting you a cheeky grin. “Good evening Y/N.” You watched as Sungjae disappeared out the ballroom doors. Damn it Sungjae.

“You and my brother appear close,” Prince Junmyeon commented.

“Not really, Your Royal Highness. Kwangseok had just taken Sungjae’s phone and had stumbled in here in the middle of me practicing the Royal Waltz. I was just helping Sungjae out,” you explained.

“The Royal Waltz? Have you not yet learned it?” he inquired. You bit the inside of your lip.

“I have learned the steps, Your Royal Highness. It’s the pacing I can’t get right.”

“Would you like help?”

“Pardon?”

“The dance is best learned with a partner. Would you like help?” he repeated. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stared at you. You licked your lips, swallowing thickly.

“If that is what his Royal Highness wishes, then so be it,” you answered. He nodded, and began playing the song through his phone. He gently grabbed your hand, placing it on his shoulder. He put his hand on your waist, keeping you at a decent distant. He took your other hand in his and slowly led you into the song.

You stared down at your feet. “Look at me.” You glanced up at Prince Junmyeon. He was grinning. You quickly dropped your gaze. “I didn’t realize the floor was more interesting than me,” he jested.

Your eyes snapped up. “I meant no disrespect Your--”

“Junmyeon,” he interrupted. “If you can refer to my brothers by their names, you may refer to me by mine.” You nodded, nibbling on your bottom lip. “May I refer to you by your name?”

“Yes your--Junmyeon,” you replied. His smile grew, making you smile in return.

“Do you enjoy jokes?” he inquired. You nodded. He smiled. “Have you ever tried to eat a clock?” You tilted your head to the side. That was a weird follow up question. “It’s very time consuming.” You paused, letting what he said sink in.

You broke out laughing and he followed suit. “That was atrocious,” you wheezed. “That was awful!” He continued to laugh with you.

“If it’s so atrocious, then why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s atrocious.” You both laughed, not having realized the song ended quite some time ago. “Thank you, Junmyeon. You were right, it’s easier with a partner.”

“You’ll find I’m usually right,” he joked. “I have to thank you, Y/N.”

“For what?”

“Solving the issue between Kwangseok and Sungjae. I try my best to guide them and make wise choices, but they’re still young and have a way to go. I’m very thankful you were able to help.” You smiled, bowing your head. “Y/N, I know we’re being forced into this marriage for the sake of our kingdoms, and I’m okay with that. I’m not expecting you to fall in love with me or to dot on me and be arm candy, but I’d like for us to be friends. You’ve already won over and Sungjae, and Kwangseok will come back around. Eventually.”

You mouth dropped slightly, trapped between gaping and grinning. “I’d like that Junmyeon.” He grinned back.

“My friends call me Suho.”

“Guardian?” you said. He nodded. “It suits you.” He chuckled, slightly blushing. He took your hand, his lips hovering above your knuckles. His eyes met yours, sparking under the ballroom lights.

“Same time tomorrow, Y/N?”

“Until then, Suho.”


	4. Preview

“Of course,” you replied. “May I know what the ball is being held for?”

“It’s for me to find my future queen.” You were slightly taken aback. You’d designed outfits before for such balls, but never had any of your customers been so unbothered by the fact.


	5. Patience

There are certain virtues a decent leader should show. The more obvious ones are honor, courage, integrity, excellence, prudence, and assertiveness. A good ruler also exhibits compassion, respect, humility, grace, empathy, generosity, authenticity, cooperation, gratitude, adaptability, tenacity, contentment, kindness, loyalty, and forgiveness. A great ruler demonstrates honesty, tact, and patience.

Prince Yixing had a good number of these virtues. He was a kind, well-loved prince who cared deeply for his people. However, one virtue he lacked was tact. He was a brutally honest man who didn’t think about how his words affected others. He was extremely opinionated and wasn’t afraid to let people know what was on his mind. For certain things, that was great; for other things, not so much.

You were one of the top seamstresses on the continent. Most royal families and their nobility sought out your designs. One of your best, and favorite, customers was Prince Baekhyun. He was such a puppy and always had something positive to say about the outfit you were working on. He also liked to introduce you to his friends, boosting your income.

That’s how you came to know the dashing Prince Yixing. Baekhyun had brought him in to find a suit for an upcoming ball. It needed to, as Baekhyun so eloquently put it, impress the ladies. Although, with a face like Prince Yixing’s, he wouldn’t need one. Nonetheless, you had laughed, inviting them down to discuss patterns and measurements.

Nothing prepared you for when Baekhyun and Prince Yixing stepped into your shop. You had to physically restrain yourself from letting your jaw hit the floor. The media did him no justice. You were momentarily starstruck before Baekhyun wrapped you in a tight hug. “Hi Y/N!” he shouted in your ear.

“Hello Baek,” you greeted with a giggle. He pulled back, hands resting on your shoulders.

“Y/N, I’d like you to meet Prince Yixing.” He stepped to the side, gesturing to the Prince. You bowed. “Oh, you’re always so formal Y/N.” You chuckled.

“In case you forgot Baek, I’m below status. I have to be formal, unless instructed otherwise,” you reminded him, ruffling his hair. He giggled, swatting your hand away. You turned to the Prince. “Prince Yixing, how may I service you?”

He smiled, and you could have melted in a puddle right then and there when you saw those dimples. “I appreciate you taking time out of your day to help us, Y/N.” You nodded, smiling. “Baekhyun speaks highly of you, I hope you don’t disappoint.” His words rubbed you wrong, but you brushed it off.

“Did you already have something in mind, or would you like to browse?” you inquired clasping your hands behind your back.

“I don’t have the time to browse,” Prince Yixing stated plainly. You blinked, glancing over at Baekhyun. He shrugged, smiling. “Could you suggest something in your professional opinion?”

“Of course,” you replied. “May I know what the ball is being held for?”

“It’s for me to find my future queen.” You were slightly taken aback. You’d designed outfits before for such balls, but never had any of your customers been so unbothered by the fact.

“Oh, um, well I have some designs here,” you said pulling out a sketchbook full of old designs. You handed it to Prince Yixing. He flipped through it haphazardly, then handed it back.

“Do you have anything better?” You stood there, your jaw dropping slightly. “Y/N?” You turned to Baekhyun, quirking a brow. “Y/N, can you hear me?” You turned back to his Royal Highness.

“Uh-huh,” you replied unimpressed. Suddenly, Prince Yixing wasn’t as attractive as you once thought. “I have some other designs here. Here. Here. And here.” Each “here” was followed by you dropping three to five sketchbooks full of ideas.

He stared wide eyed at the books. “I don’t have time to go through all these,” he told you. You narrowed your eyes.

“Uh, Y/N! Why don’t you custom design Lay’s suit?” Baekhyun suggested feeling the growing tension. “I’m sure that will be a lot faster.”

You grabbed a sketchbook, flipping to a blank page. You took a seat behind your desk, motioning for Prince Yixing and Baekhyun to do the same. “Okay, all you need to do is tell me the pattern you want, the cut of the suit jacket, and what kind of lapels you want,” you told him. He rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue.

“I didn’t understand half of that,” Yixing said annoyed.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off. “Lapels,” you said pointing them out. “Cut.” You showed him the three different cuts. “Patterns.” You flopped down your pattern board. Baekhyun glanced between you and his Royal Bratness.

“I don’t appreciate your tone.” You narrowed your eyes at Prince Yixing. He didn’t appreciate your tone? Oh, you’d show him tone.

“I don’t appreciate being told how to do my job, or how I do my job isn’t up to your standard,” you shot back. “If you don’t like how I do things, there’s the door.” Both him and Baekhyun were staring at you with dropped jaws, but that didn’t stop you. “Not only that, you lack any type of patience. Patience is a virtue, and any decent person would at least have some for someone who is giving up their free time to hand sew you a suit. I’m doing this as a favor to Baekhyun, although I don’t know how he’s friends with you. You probably treat him better since he’s your equal.

“And don’t think just because you hold some fancy title I won’t put you in your place. I’ve heard some amazing things about you, but I heard them from your equals and fan club. The way you treat those below you truly defines who you are, and, from what I’ve gathered, I pity the poor girls competing for your hand.”

You were surprised at yourself. You had had some rude customers before, but you’d never lost your temper at them. That would have ended up with you in the gallows, but you refused to take back what you said. After all, honesty was a virtue as well. What surprised you and Baekhyun both was when Prince Yixing started laughing. Not a chuckle, like, full on laughing. His entire body was shaking. He looked at you, his whole face glowing.

“In all my years, which there haven’t been many, no one has ever spoken to me the way you have. Told me how they feel really. They walk on eggshells around me because of the title I hold. Yet you, knowing full and well I could have you beheaded, told me how you really felt. Thank you,” he told you. You stared at him brows furrowed and your jaw slightly dropped. “Thank you for being honest, Y/N. I’m sorry for any disrespect I have shown you.”

“You’re--you’re welcome Pri--”

“Please, call me Lay. You have earned that right.” You just stared at him, nodding dumbly. “Use your professional opinion and choose what you think would be best. I trust your opinion.” He stood up, bowing to you. “It was an honor to meet you, Y/N. I hope to see you again.” He nodded his head with a smile, his dimples showing again. Then he left. You were left staring at your door in utter amazement.

Baekhyun let out a laugh. “That was something else,” he said. He stood up, pulling you up to wrap you in another hug. You hugged back half heartedly, still staring at your door.

“What the hell just happened?” you asked, turning to Baekhyun. He grinned, nudging you slightly.

“You made a new friend,” he said with a wink.


	6. Preview

“I’m not going to interview him because he’s good looking. I’m going to interview him because the future of our home is resting on the peace treaty,” you told her.

“So you admit he’s good looking!” she squealed. “You’re so attracted to him.”

You rolled your eyes. Ridiculous. “I’m not attracted to him. I’m not attracted to heels, but I know when a pair looks good.” She pouted.


	7. Like Me

Television is one of the biggest forms of media to date. People use it, not only as a form of entertainment but, as a way to stay up-to-date on what’s going on in the world. However, as time progresses, people tend to care less about the world itself and more about the elite in the world.

Prince Baekhyun happened to be one of those elite. The whole world admired him, and why wouldn’t they? He didn’t have any scandals tied to him, he was a generous person who cared about his people, and he was an all around lovable guy. There were endless pictures of him shaking hands, kissing babies, and waving to mass groups of people. Needless to say, everyone adored Prince Baekhyun.

You were a reporter for a very successful news station. Ever since there had been a rumor about a peace treaty, you’d done everything in your power to keep track of its progression. That’s how you scored an interview with the Prince himself. All your (female) coworkers were beyond jealous. Many times before, they’d attempted to get an interview with his Royal Highness. But you knew what set you apart from them. You wanted to cover something important, not the latest fashion trends.

“I can’t believe you’re going to be interviewing the Prince! He’s so handsome,” your coworker sighed. You frowned, staring at her.

“I’m not going to interview him because he’s good looking. I’m going to interview him because the future of our home is resting on the peace treaty,” you told her.

“So you admit he’s good looking!” she squealed. “You’re so attracted to him.”

You rolled your eyes. Ridiculous. “I’m not attracted to him. I’m not attracted to heels, but I know when a pair looks good.” She pouted.

“Just promise to invite me to your wedding.” You rolled your eyes, telling her it’s never going to happen.

You sat in well decorated room waiting for the Prince Baekhyun. It was just you and a camera; you wanted him to feel completely comfortable with you. You wanted him to feel natural. Which probably wouldn’t be hard for him considering the interview was in his castle. You were the one that felt out of place.

Doors opening alerted you of someone’s presence. You stood up, ready to greet whoever was there when you stopped. Prince Baekhyun was walking, more like bouncing, towards you. Now you understood why everyone fawned over him. Holy moly, he was gorgeous. His blonde hair parted to reveal his forehead, and that smile. That smile ended wars and made flowers grow. You shook those thoughts out of your head. Focus.

“Your Royal Highness,” you greeted bowing. He grabbed your hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “Right, um, if you would please have a seat, we’ll get started. I’m sure you have important business to attend to.”

“As of right now, this is the most important business I have,” he told you, resting his head in his hand. Smooth. Very smooth. You sat down across from him, making sure the camera was aimed on him.

“Although you’re being filmed, I’d like you to pretend the camera isn’t here. Just focus on me,” you told him. “The only people in here are you and me.” He nodded, staring at you attentively. “Okay, so first question, what pushed you to go forward with the peace treaty?”

He sat there, thinking. “My people,” he answered. “Watching families being torn apart and some families never getting the closure they need… it’s upsetting. It’s heartbreaking. I want to stop the heartbreak. I want to stop this so families aren’t broken apart.” You nodded. That was the most heart-touching answer you’d ever heard anyone give. Wow.

“Are you confident the peace treaty will succeed?” you inquired. He smiled, nodding. Oh how you get lost in those-- focus! “What do you feel are the strong points of the treaty?”

He furrowed his brows, thinking hard. “Well, I’d have to say it would be the appeal to their humanity. No leader wants their people to suffer. I also believe it’s better to have friends than enemies,” he told you.

“Your main focus seems to be the people,” you commented. “Why is that?”

“My people are everything. What kind of a ruler am I if I put anything but them at the top of my priority list? Without them, nothing else truly matters.” Okay, swoon.

“Some people might beg to differ, they might say foreign affairs, wealth, and power are most important,” you countered, shifting slightly in your seat.

“No offense too these ‘people’, but those should come after the wellbeing of their people. Without their people, they wouldn’t be a ruler.” You nodded, thoroughly impressed. The man knew his stuff, you had to give him that.

“Do you believe the peace treaty is fair? Do you believe it’s the best course of action? Some would argue there’s no peaceful way to resolve this long-standing issue.”

“What do you think? Do you believe there’s a peaceful way to solve this?” he asked. You were silent, thinking. “Well?”

“I believe anything can be solved peacefully,” you answered nodding your head. “If both sides are willing to sit down and discuss the issue like civilized people, then I believe a peaceful solution can be found.”

“There’s your answer.” You stared at him in awe. You couldn’t put into words what you were feeling, or why you were in such awe. He was just so concerned with his people and keeping the peace. You licked your lips, moving on.

“Last question your Royal Highness,” you said. “If the peace treaty fails, what will you do then?”

“I will defend my people and my country with my dying breath,” he replied without any hesitance. Your jaw dropped slightly. Damn, he meant business. “As I said earlier, I’m done seeing families torn apart. I will fight for them, instead of forcing them away from their loved ones and their lives. I will protect them. I will defend them. I will do everything in my god-given power to make sure every single one of my citizens is safe and happy.”

Okay, you now fully understood why everyone fawned over him. You had had a pretty decent idea, but in comparison, you couldn’t have been more off base. He was such a generous person and had such an open and caring heart.

“Thank you for your time your Royal Highness.” You turned off the camera and went to bow, but he had his hand stuck out. You bit the inside of your cheek and shook his hand, smiling.

“Of course, but I should thank you as well. I’m ecstatic there’s someone else besides me interested in the well-being of my people,” he confessed. You nodded, feeling slightly awkward and kind of tingly.

“Well, once again, thank you for your time, your Royal Highness.”

“You’re very formal,” he pointed out. You chuckled, scratching the back of your neck.

“How would you prefer me to address you?” you inquired, staring at the floor.

“Baekhyun.”

Your jaw dropped, and your eyes shot opened. This was a dream. This had to be a dream. The Prince did NOT just tell you to refer to him by his name. Nope. No way. “Aren’t you afraid of a scandal?” you squeaked out. He opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off. “I mean, think of what would happen if the press found out some lowly television reporter was addressing the prince without his title.”

He frowned, and oh why did he have to look like a kicked puppy? “Who called you lowly?”

“Huh? No one. It’s--”

“Good,” he interrupted. He took one step closer to you. “Because a woman,” he took another step, “whose concern,” another step, “is her country,” another step, “doesn’t deserve the title ‘lowly’.” He was now mere centimeters away from you, staring at you. You breath was caught in the back of your throat. “I respect that, and I respect you. You deserve respect, and don’t you let anyone convince you otherwise.”

You nodded. “Okay your-- okay Baekhyun.” He grinned, shaking your hand one time before leaving. So, the Prince respected you and enough so to let you call him by his first name. Talk about a successful interview.


	8. Preview

“You use that line on all the maids?” you asked cocking your head to the side.

“Only the pretty ones,” he told you with a wink.

“So there are others.”


	9. The Music of the Night

Music. The single greatest creation on Earth. From Bach, to Etta James, to the Beatles, to Panic! At The Disco, music transcends every language. Music is the universal gateway to nirvana, to pure bliss. It is the ability to express thoughts and feelings in the purest form. The most comforting form.

You were starting your new job as a palace maid. Well, technically, your new job didn’t start until tomorrow. But what was wrong with being early? Minus the fact that it was dusk when you arrived. You slung your duffle bag over your shoulder, walking up the steps of the palace. You stared at the grandness of the palace, clutching the the straps of your bag.

You spotted a servant walking around, earbuds in. You jogged up to him, tapping his shoulder. He stopped, taking an earbud out. He smiled, tilting his head to the side. He was rather cute. “Um, hi,” you greeted. “I’m new and, uh this is kind of embarrassing, but could you tell me where the servant’s quarters are?”

“New? I wasn’t aware we were getting a new maid,” he said. You pulled your lips into a thin line, shrugging awkwardly. “Sorry, that sounded better in my head. I’m Chen.” He stuck his hand out, his smile reminding you of a cat’s.

“Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, why don’t I give you a tour of the palace, so you can have a head start tomorrow,” Chen offered. You smiled.

“That’d be great, actually. Thank you.” You were thankfully you knew at least one person would be friendly towards you.

Chen was extremely helpful. He explained where you could and couldn’t go. He told you when the best time to clean was, and who you could and couldn’t talk to, and how should address certain people. The halls went on and on, how many rooms did the Royal Family really need? You tried to pay attention, but the whole thing seemed surreal.

What recaptured your wavering attention was when he skipped over a certain room. “Wait, what’s that room?” He laughed at your inquiry about it. “What?”

“That would be the music room.” You ears perked up at the mention of a music room. You’d always been rather fond of music. It shocked you when he said no one really went in there. “It’s one of those rooms. A room that’s more for decoration than use,” he explained. “Although, when the Prince was younger, he was in here constantly.”

“Really? What happened? Why doesn’t he go in there anymore?” you inquired.

“You’re quite inquisitive,” Chen commented. He sighed wistfully, shrugging. “He grew up. He had more responsibilities. He simply doesn’t have time.” You nodded, pouting. That was probably one of the saddest things you’d ever heard. No time for music? What kind of sixth circle of hell was that?

“So, no one goes in that room? Like, ever?” you asked. He shook his head, chuckling.

“Feel free to use it as you please.”

You shook your head vigorously. “Oh no, I didn’t mean--”

“Please, the Queen will probably be grateful her money’s not going to waste.” You glanced over to the room, then to Chen. You licked your lips, contemplating. You slightly jerked you head towards the room. He grinned his cat-like grin and ushered you to the room.

You stopped at the entrance, rendered speechless. The room was made almost completely out of glass windows giving the room a spacious illusion. Not to mention making it utterly gorgeous, with all different types of instruments lining the walls. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. The ceiling, too, was glass, showing the stars flickering above. And directly below it, in the center of the room, was a sleek, black, grand piano. You took hesitant steps towards it, marveling at its beauty. You ran a gentle hand across the spruce back.

Chen sat down on the leather seat, beckoning you to join him. You sat at a respectable distance, staring at the piano keys. He chuckled. “I don’t bite,” he told you. You nodded. “Unless you’re into that.” You raised your eyebrows at him, smirking.

“You use that line on all the maids?” you asked cocking your head to the side.

“Only the pretty ones,” he told you with a wink.

“So there are others.” He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked like a fish staring at you. You giggled. “Just teasing.” He smiled, shaking his head. You gently pressed one of the keys, letting the note resonate off the walls. You smiled, staring around at the night sky. You spared Chen a glance. He grinned at you.

“Do you know how to play?” he inquired. You nodded. “Who taught you?”

A crumpled copy of a smile crossed your face, bittersweetness filling your chest. “I taught myself. Well, my grandfather taught me the very basics. He used to tell me music comes from the heart. So I guess, in a sense, music isn’t taught but rather felt.” You sighed turning to Chen. He was staring at you with great admiration. You looked down, biting your bottom lip. “Forgive me, my mouth has seem to run off without my head.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, it’s perfectly alright.” He stared at you, smiling fondly. “I’ve never met someone with such a passion for music,” he told you, scooting closer. You felt the familiar ba bump in your chest. “Were you close? To your grandfather?”

You shook your head. “He, uh, he passed when I was young, and I’m, uh, I just recently lost my grandmother. We were close. It’s actually why I’m--why I’m working here now. I needed a job to avoid being evicted.” You could feel the tears threatening to spill. You took a deep breath, blinking them away. “That’s why I continue to play; it gives me a sense of closeness to them.” Chen nodded, staring at the piano.

You shook your head, clearing your thoughts away. “Sorry, again, my mouth seems to have a mind of its own tonight,” you said, staring up at the stars. You felt Chen place a soft hand on your shoulder.

“It’s okay.” He turned towards the piano and began to play a soft melody. He was really good, and you couldn’t help but stare at the way he focused on the piano, hands moving knowingly across the keys. You turned to the piano and joined in, letting your melody blend in with his to make a beautiful harmony. Soon the room was swelled with music; your melodies soaring. You closed your eyes, letting the music take over.

You hadn’t felt this happy since before your grandmother’s passing. You relaxed, a sudden calmness in the air. Sitting there, with Chen, you felt at peace. It was like a weight had been lifted from your shoulder, like there was nothing that could bring you down from this musical heaven.

Applauding stopped your musical duet. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard it. You tried to stand up, but the bench was in your way. Henceforth, you tripped and fell into Chen’s strong arms. “Are you alright?” Chen asked. You peered up at him, your cheeks tinted pink. You nodded, standing up.

The person whom had applauded was the Queen herself. She was at the entrance, looking as regal as one could. You bowed quickly, face on fire. “So you do still use this room.” You heard Chen stand up, moving around the piano bench. “Although, a midnight piano lesson is unusual.” You heard her tisk and Chen sigh. “Honestly Jongdae, why must you insist on dressing below status? Did your father and I not teach you better?” Jongdae? As in Prince Jongdae? The Prince? But the only other person in here was… Chen.

Your face was practically on fire before; you were surprised your face didn’t combust. You’d been playing piano with the Prince! Prince Jongdae! You’d just told your whole sob story to him. You didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or enthralled. Both, both was good. You mentally slapped yourself. How didn’t you recognize him? His face is practically everywhere!

“Hello Mother. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do still use this room. And I wore this so Y/N wouldn’t feel intimidated when she helped me practice piano,” Chen, or Prince Jongdae, lied, pacing in front of you. “I don’t like when my people feel unsettled around me.” He stopped. “Y/N, you can stand up. That looks excruciatingly painful.”

You slowly stood up straight, keeping your eyes down cast. The Queen and Prince Jongdae both tisked. Like mother, like son. “Very well. I expect excellent progress then. And, it’s rather late. You should be in bed. Both of you.”

You listened as her heels tapped away. Once she was out ear shot you glanced over at Prince Jongdae. He was standing with his arms crossed, face slightly flushed. He gave you a side glance, grinning. You pouted slightly, dropping your eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you were the Prince, your Royal Highness?” you inquired, feeling like a complete fool.

He sighed. “Honestly? I don’t know,” he admitted truthfully. “When you approached me, I was amused you didn’t recognize me. I wanted to see how long it took for you to realize I knew more than a servant should. But, then you took an interest in the music room, and I… I don’t know. You were so passionate and I admired that. There aren’t a lot of people who understand my love for music, but you-- you do.

“And with that, I was kind of hoping for-- for a friend. I mean, yes, I have royal friends, but none of them get music. Not like you anyway, and I want a friend who gets me.” His confession sounded so sincere, so passionate. You lifted your head, watching him closely.

“Okay.” His head snapped up. “If his Royal Highness wants me as a friend, then consider it done.”

“Friends don’t call each other ‘Royal Highness’,” he pointed out. “I don’t want you to be my friend just because I said so. I want you to be my friend because you want to be my friend.”

“Alright Chen, but we still have one problem,” you told him. He smiled softly, his kitty smile melting your heart. “The Queen thinks I’m giving you piano lessons.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you same time, next week,” he told you with a wink. You opened your mouth, but he cut you off, “It’s late. You should head to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow, and so do I.” He darted out the music room doors, and you were left completely dumbfounded, surrounded by twinkling stars. Only one word left your mouth as you stared after him.

“Huh?”


	10. Preview

“So you’re saying you’re not interested in boys? At all?” Jongdae implied grinning. You stared at him, frozen.

“That’s not the poi—“

“That’s the entire point.”


	11. Seasons of Love

There wasn’t a time in your life when you didn’t know Prince Chanyeol. He’d always been a part of your life. He’d always been your best friend.

You were the princess of a neighboring country. You were what your parents called the “Peacemaker”, their little insurance that peace would stay between your two countries. You didn’t mind though, Chanyeol was the best friend you could ever ask for. You weren’t naive either. You knew your parents were trying to groom you to want to marry him. You couldn’t have war if you two were married; that was their logic.

Chanyeol, to you, was more than his title. More than some pawn to be used by your parents and his. He was a smart, funny, and sensitive. He was talented and caring about everyone and everything. He was fun and playful, but kind and gentle all the same. It was no surprise that over the years, you’d began to develop feelings for the tall, goofy boy. In that way, your parents grooming had been unnecessary.

One of your favorite things to do together was horseback riding. It was one of the few things you could do without palace guards watching your every move. You grinned as you urged your horse forward, wind blowing across your face. Pine clung to your clothing as you left the forest. The sound of hooves stomping the ground echoed loudly in your ears.

You could hear Chanyeol behind you, laughing. You spared him a glance. He was a good distance behind you continued your steady pace. Your heart melted at his laugh, but you refused to fall behind. You turned around, facing forward.

You were almost to the stables now. As you neared, you slowed down. You stopped your horse, swinging your leg over the saddle and landing on the ground with a solid thump. Hay and manure filled your nose. You handed the reigns to the stable boy, straightening the wrinkles out of your riding gear.

Chanyeol joined you a few minutes later, pouting jokingly. “It’s not fair! You always beat me!” he whined playfully.

“Poor baby,” you cooed, pinching his cheeks. He swatted your hands away.

“You insult me?” he said feigning hurt. He held a hand over his heart. You stuck your tongue out. He gasped and began chasing you. You squealed, taking off.

You dashed into the garden, running through the maze of hedges. You ran to the center, pausing to catch your breath. You scoped out the area, making sure Chanyeol was nowhere in sight. You listened closely, making sure he wasn’t trying to creep up on you. You thought you were safe, so you took a seat on one of the benches.

A mistake on your point because no sooner had you sat down on the chilling marble, Chanyeol had popped up like a daisy. You screamed, falling backwards. He attempted to catch you, but he fell on top of you. His large frame was pressed flush against your body, intensifying the heat. The top of his ears were red, making you giggle as your neck burned.

He stood up, helping you to your feet. You let him brush the grass off your back, holding back a shiver. You bit your lip, staring at your feet. You were sure your face was scarlett.

“Are we interrupting?” You turned to see Jongdae and Sehun entering the center of the maze. Sehun had a cocky grin on his face as he approached you. You rushed to both boys, wrapping them in a hug. They wrapped their arms around you, squeezing the breath out of you.

“Hello Sehun. Jongdae. I didn’t know you guys would be stopping by,” you commented letting go of the boys.

“Me either?” Chanyeol added, jogging to greet his friends.

Sehun and Jongdae glanced at each other. “Yeah, consider this a, uh, surprise visit,” Jongdae said, his gaze shifting over to you.

“A surprise visit? What for?” Chanyeol asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

They shared another, more exasperated, look. “Y/N’s debut.” Oh. Oh?

You quirked a brow. “Why would you need to discuss my debut?” you asked taking a seat on the prickly grass. The colour of envy, it left tiny indents in your pants. The boys joined you, Jongdae on one side, Chanyeol on the other, and Sehun next to Jongdae.

“We have to make sure a certain someone doesn’t cause another big scene when someone talks to you,” Sehun said staring at Chanyeol.

“It was one time, and it was a joke!” he huffed. You giggled, remembering when Prince Jongin had asked where you hailed, and Chanyeol had declared him “unworthy” to know such personal things. It was a silly thing, but it still made your heart swell thinking about it.

“So, speaking of your debut, are you excited?” Jongdae inquired.

You opened your mouth to say something but Sehun cut you off, “Of course she’s excited. What girl wouldn’t want tons of guys ogling them?”

“Actually,” you interjected, “if you want to know the real reason, it’s politics. I’m not allowed to sit in meetings since I’m not technically a part of the court. However, once I debut, I’ll be able to have a say in how certain situations handled,” you explained. Sehun and Jongdae stared at you with dropped jaws. Chanyeol had on his pouty smile. The one where he was trying to not show how smug he felt. “Don’t act so shocked. As future queen, it’s my duty to know about what plagues my kingdom.”

“So you’re saying you’re not interested in boys? At all?” Jongdae implied grinning. You stared at him, frozen.

“That’s not the poi--”

“That’s the entire point.”

You pouted, crossing your arms. “Oh, don’t worry Y/N. Guys are excited about this time too. A new batch of pretty girls up for grabs, makes ‘em go crazy,” Sehun assured you. “In fact, Chanyeol here will be joining those pig-headed neanderthals. He’s had his eye on this one girl for years now.”

“He never shuts up about her,” Jongdae added. “She’ll be debuting this year, and he’s been practically drooling.”

“Whenever he’s not doing something princely or hanging out with his friends, he’s out horseback riding with her. Chanyeol was bright red, yelling at the two trollers to shut it.

It’s said there are certain moments in the universe when time freezes. There’s always that one word word or phrase that stops everything. For most people, it’s something happy and joyful. A happy moment they wish they could keep forever.

For you, this memory is one you don’t want. “Had his eye on this one girl” will haunt your memories forever. In that fleeting moment, your heart shattered into a million pieces. Your best friend, the man you loved with every ounce of your heart and being, was in love with another. He took her out to do your guys’ thing. Although, now, you supposed it wasn’t your guys’ thing anymore. It was theirs.

You put on your plastic smile, the one you reserved for stuffy nobles, and turned to Chanyeol. “Well, whomever this mystery woman is, she’s very lucky. Any woman would be lucky to catch your fancy,” you told him. You stood up, brushing off grass that wasn’t there. You turned away from Chanyeol. Jongdae and Sehun could see the tears stinging your eyes. “Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me, I have to--uh--prepare for my debut. Good afternoon Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol scampered to his feet, most likely for a hug, but you couldn’t. You could barely look at him. Your heart had just been smashed beyond repair. Only time could heal this wound. You refused to let him see how broken you looked in that moment, tears threatening to pour out of your eyes at any moment. You walked away, willing yourself not to turn around and stare into his puppy eyes that never failed to melt your heart.


	12. Preview

“What are you doing?” you inquired, turning to keep your eyes on him.

“Assessing you,” he answered. You quirked a brow, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Pardon?”


	13. Defying Gravity

It was happening. It was actually happening. After so many years of hard work and dedication, it was happening. A knighting ceremony. It wasn’t unusual, a knighting ceremony, but this one was extra special. And for more than one reason.

This was the first time Prince Kyungsoo would be conducting the ceremony. Prince Kyungsoo was a lover of great literature. He’s read all the classics and everything new. He was well educated and was proud of it.

The second reason this knighting ceremony was special was whom it was being held for. The daughter of a lowly nobleman, the sister of four brothers, the youngest of five. So much competition for the limelight. So many things to compete for. A young professor whom had many published, highly acclaimed works. Your father was ecstatic, your brothers less so.

You stood outside the Great Hall, staring at the polished, wooden door. It went really really well with the marble flooring. Dark oak against white marble. You would have gone a faded mahogany, but it’s not your palace. Instead, you focused on the swirls and lines, steadying your breathing. There was nothing to be nervous about, but the butterflies in your stomach didn’t seem to care.

You heard footsteps approaching, but you focused on the door, concentrating on your breathing. The footsteps stopped. “Miss?” a deep voice called. It was pleasant to listen to, like one of those ASMR’s, but you couldn’t worry about some guy with a nice voice. “Miss, are you alright? Do you need something?”

“I’m fine sir, just waiting,” you told him.

“Waiting for what?” the voice inquired. You rolled your eyes. Why was he being so nosy?

“Not your concern,” you informed him. You heard a scoff. “No offense, but unless you’re my family or the royal family, it’s not your concern.”

There was a deafening pause. You almost turned around when he spoke again, “You’re right.” The footsteps retreated and you let out a sigh of relief. You shook all thoughts of him out of your head and focused on the event ahead.

Horns blared, signaling the start of your knighting ceremony. The doors opened and you stepped through. Multiple important people (nobles, doctors, lawyers, and professors) stood on either side of you, lining the walls. The Prince stood at the end of the aisle, hands clasped behind his back.

You approached him slowly, eyes traveling just past his head. Your heels tapped off the marble, echoing through the crowded room. Now you had a legitimate reason to be nervous. The Prince was beyond handsome. It wouldn’t hurt if he smiled. He had nice, plump, heart-shaped lips.

Stop. No. Bad Y/N. He was the freakin’ Prince. You couldn’t be having those types of thoughts about your monarch. They’d have your head. Not literally, but you can’t be making up such thoughts! Pull it together!

You stopped before Prince Kyungsoo and knelt. You watched out the corner of your eye as he grabbed his sword. You swallowed thickly, exhaling slowly. “Lady Y/N L/N.” Wait… oh no. “For your great contributions to our kingdom’s literature and positive influence on our culture.” You knew that voice. “I hereby dub thee, Dame Y/N L/N.”

The blade was cold and heavy against your shoulders as you knelt there completely embarrassed. You rose, turning to face the other nobles. They applauded, unaware of how stupid you were feeling.

The celebration helped take your mind off what had happened before the ceremony. It was an honest mistake. You weren’t paying attention to who was talking. You were trying not to have a panic attack! It’s not like you were trying to get smart with the Prince.

The celebration lifted your spirits. There was a giant feast and dancing. Cooked lamb and sweat filled your nose as you stood against the wall, sipping your wine and watching your brothers attempt to flirt with the ladies of the court. You found it quite pathetic, the way they threw themselves at women. But, not everything was like the books, and unfortunately, your brothers chose not to read.

You were listening to a particular conversation when you almost snorted your wine when you heard what your brother said to one of the ladies. “That’s not very ladylike,” came a familiar voice.

You turned around and there was Prince Kyungsoo, standing behind your looking pleased with himself. You closed your eyes, pulling your mouth into a thin line. Great, you just made yourself look like a complete idiot in front of the prince for a second time. Today was going great.

“Your Royal Highness,” you greeted curtseying. You stood up, licking your lips, trying to find something to say.

“A lost for words I see,” he jested. “I thought authors were never at a lost.” He smiled, a nice smile. His lips really did look like a heart. It was almost supernatural.

You brought eyes back to his, trying to make it seem like you weren’t just doing an analysis of his mouth. “I didn’t realize that was you, with whom I was talking to,” you told him. He smirked, stepping closer to you. Your heartbeat sped up as your hands grew sweaty. Did he really need to be this close? And why was he so cocky? “But you know I didn’t know.”

He tilted his head. “I did,” he affirmed, slowly circling you. “I’m sure if you had known who were talking to, you would have been a bit more polite.”

“What are you doing?” you inquired, turning to keep your eyes on him.

“Assessing you,” he answered. You quirked a brow, crossing your arms over your chest.

“Pardon?”

“Not like that,” he assured you chuckling. “I’m just taking in the woman who supposedly writes great literature.

You scoffed, shaking your head. He was a lot different than what you thought a prince was supposed to be. “‘Supposedly’? If I remember correctly, and I should considering it happened roughly twenty minutes ago, you knighted me for my works. I believe your exact words were, ‘great contributions’ and ‘positive influence’.”

“Simply a script to follow. It’s standard procedure,” he said nonchalantly. You nodded, taking a step closer to him.

“And is spending weeks reading my books standard procedure?” you inquired, a smirk tugging at the corner of your mouth. He inhaled sharply, his eyes piercing yours.

“No.”

“So one could argue that his Royal Highness is impressed with my works, yes?” This was fun, watching him trying to come up with a response.

“That’s one way to put it,” he said after a while.

“How would you put it?” you inquired.

He pursed his lips, taking a step closer until you were centimeters away from each other. He gazed down at you, dropping his voice. “I’m impressed with the fact your work is considered a great contribution to literature.” You raised your eyebrows. “Nothing personal, I just don’t see how works about bugs can be considered great literature.”

You grinned, tilting your head up slightly. “I see, but let me ask you the same thing.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why would a books about bugs be considered great literature? After all, aren’t you ‘supposedly’ smart? You tell me, your Royal Highness.”

You took a couple of steps back, pleased with yourself. He smiled, highly amused. “Is that a challenge?”

“Perhaps,” you replied. He smirked, sticking out his hand.

“Challenge accepted.”


	14. Preview

“He’s quite an attractive young man.” You turned to see an old lady standing in front of you, giving you a toothless smile. You nodded in agreement. “You two would be very cute together,” she told you. You coughed awkwardly, hoping he didn’t hear what she said. She chuckled, patting your cheek before walking away.

You shook your head, clearing away the embarrassment she had just instilled onto you. You loved old people to death, but they could be a bit blunt. Guess it came with age. You laughed quietly to yourself imagining you at her age saying that to someone your age.


	15. Helpless

When you were told Prince Jongin volunteered at the soup kitchen, you openly laughed. Prince Jongin, one of the most gorgeous men in existence, volunteered at a soup kitchen? Unlikely. There were a hundred other things he could be doing with his time, you highly doubted he tended to some needy people.

Life bit you in the ass when he showed up, dressed in simple clothing and with a soft smile. For someone volunteering to feed the poor and homeless, he looked like a god. You refused to be near him. Being near someone that gorgeous would leave you blushing and shookth. So you stayed away, focusing on the people in front of you.

Every now and then, you would sneak a glance at him. And every time he would be smiling and talking to the people. His people. Your heart swooned at the sight.

“He’s quite an attractive young man.” You turned to see an old lady standing in front of you, giving you a toothless smile. You nodded in agreement. “You two would be very cute together,” she told you. You coughed awkwardly, hoping he didn’t hear what she said. She chuckled, patting your cheek before walking away.

You shook your head, clearing away the embarrassment she had just instilled onto you. You loved old people to death, but they could be a bit blunt. Guess it came with age. You laughed quietly to yourself imagining you at her age saying that to someone your age.

You bit your lip, daring to glance at Prince Jongin. You wished you hadn’t. The old lady was talking to him and he was staring at you. You locked eyes for a brief three seconds. Then he sent you a smile and you dropped your gaze, cheeks burning.

Your friend bugged you about the incident for days. She begged for details and gossip, even though there were no detail or gossip. You saw each other, old people like to embarrass younger people, Prince Jongin flashed you (along with every patron) an award winning smile. You bet his smile could cure any illness.

“He’s so handsome and kind and wow. I’m jealous you got to see him, and I’m pissed you didn’t talk to him,” she huffed. You shrugged, scrolling through your phone. “Seriously! You guys could have had such a romantic moment! I mean, it’s not like meeting at a cafe, or an art museum, or in a park on a cloudy day where you could have bumped into each other, and he would have apologized helping you up--”

You tuned her out, attempting not to fall off her bed laughing. No more rom-coms for the two of you, especially if she was going to go off on tangents like this.

A few days later, said friend called you, claiming she was too sick to go to the orphanage and help, but they really needed volunteers. She begged you to go in her place because the girls were really looking forward to this.

“You don’t sound sick,” you told her as you slipped on some comfortable shoes. You heard her gasp on the other side of the line,

“Would you like to hear me throw up? Will that convince you? Because I’ll go throw up right now and I will let you hear just how sick I am,” she threatened.

“Please don’t,” you said cringing at her words.

“Good. Now don’t be late. And make sure you look cute!”

“Why do I need to look cute?” you inquired.

“Do you want to have a bunch of six-to-eight year old girls give you makeover?” she asked in return.

“Good point.”

Arriving at the doors of the orphanage, you were immediately greeted by dozens of small arms wrapping around you. The children absolutely adored visitors, but they idolized you. They asked you so many questions, some very, very, very personal questions. You diverted their attention by playing hairdresser.

You were braiding a little girl’s hair when she let out a squeal. Along with every other girl in the room. Glancing up, you saw him. Prince Jongin was here. Being handsome, sweet and caring. That’s why your friend was playing sick. She knew Prince Jongin would be here.

And… was he approaching you? Yes. Yes he was, and he wasn’t showing any signs of stopping. Until he was right in front of you, the poor lighting making him look like an angel.

“Hi.”

Prince Jongin was talking. To you. Speak Y/N, speak!

“Uh, hi your--”

“Kai,” he quickly interjected, waving to the little girl whom’s hair you were doing. She giggled, waving back shyly. “And you’re…”

“Y/N,” you told him. He smiled and you could have melted into a puddle right then and there. Oh, why did his smile have to be so welcoming? Why couldn’t he be cheesy? Why did he have to be so damn genuine? He stood there, hands in his pockets as his brown orbs stared into your own.

“Is Y/N your princess?” asked one of the little girls. You choked on air, hand over heart. Apparently old people weren’t the only one who like to say uncomfortable things. You were about to say something, but Prince Jongin, or Kai, spoke for you.

“Yes, she is. In fact, we travel around and help people all over,” he told her sitting on the bed. The girls gathered around the two of you, staring at Kai with stars in their eyes. You were probably staring at him the same way. “Princess Y/N and I are traveling around the kingdom, making people everywhere happy.” He grabbed your hand smiling and intertwined your fingers.

Your heart stopped. Was this a heart attack? Or a stroke? You stared at your clasped hands, eyes wide and face flushed. The girls squealed and giggled, fawning over the two of you. You fought back a grin as Kai talked to the girls. He was so good with children. He’d make a great dad one day.

No. Not the time to be fantasizing about the freaking Prince. Weren’t you a smart one. You inwardly scolded yourself as Kai went to play with the girls. You guys chilled until dusk, when the girls had to get ready for bed.

The Prince escorted you out of the girls’ room and towards the front door. “Sorry if I, uh, if I made you uncomfortable,” he told you scratching the back of his head. “It’s just I remembered seeing you a week ago, at the soup kitchen.”

“You remembered me?” you asked shocked. He grinned sheepishly, nodding his head. “Why? How?” You were honestly amazed Prince Jongin, who probably had hundreds of princesses fighting for his attention, remembered you.

“I just--well--uh, you were helpful, and you seemed happy to be there. Plus you’re really beautiful,” he added under his breath. You chuckled awkwardly, staring at the ground.

He stopped just before the front door, turning to you. He was staring at the ground, laughing awkwardly. “I know this is weird and sudden, but there’s this reading next week, and I was just--you know--wondering if, maybe, you would attend? With me?” he inquired.

You stared at him, mouth slightly open. His shoulders drooping snapped you out of your stooper. “Yes!” you shouted. He jumped back. “Sorry. Yes. I would love to go to a reading with you,” you assured him.

He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Great, I’ll pick you up at three. Good evening, Princess Y/N.” You grinned back.

“Good evening, Kai.”


	16. Preview

“Don’t mention it,” you said, glancing at him sideways. “So I’m guessing that was your first time in the marketplace?”

“That obvious?”

“Well, you do kind of stand out.” He raised his brows. You coughed awkwardly into your hand. “I mean, you just don’t seem to see how dangerous the city is--”


	17. Diamond in the Rough

Prince Sehun was livid. Once again his parents were trying to marry him off. Why was it so hard for his parents to understand and accept he wanted to marry for love, not because some stupid law said he needed to marry and produce an heir. He wanted marriage and children, but he wanted it because of love.

Every other day, princesses from everywhere threw themselves at his feet. They were beautiful, no doubt, but it was unsettling watching them flaunt themselves for him. And not in the most innocent ways.

It made him uncomfortable. He couldn’t handle another day with another princess throwing herself at him. He’d lose his mind. So he left in the dead of night, eager to escape the horrible, never-ending cycle.

You were the poor of the poor. A petty thief with nothing but the clothes on your back.You stole what you needed and nothing more. You didn’t rob people’s houses, churches, or orphanages. You only stole food, and even then, you usually never kept what you stole. You ended up giving it away to the young orphans that plagued the streets. They didn’t deserve this life; they were just kids. They reminded you of, well, you. A small child left alone on the cold streets to fend for yourself.

The market place was always busy. Vendors lined the street with different things they were trying to sell: fabrics, food, and spices. People bustled about as spices floated in the air, making your mouth water. Your stomach rumbled as people bustled past you, chatting away happily. You clutched your stomach as you watched a particular tent. It was full of freshest and brightest fruit you’d ever seen. You eyed it hungrily. You prepared yourself, ready to get yourself some lunch. Then something caught your eye.

A few tents down, the most handsome man you’ve ever seen was casually gazing at the stuff. He had a hood wrapped around him tightly. You watched him intensely as he strolled around, not buying anything, but not stealing anything. It was unusual, if you weren’t going to buy or steal something, you didn’t go to the marketplace. Not even to browse. He was intriguing to you, a small puzzle. He stopped at the fruit stand you’d been eyeing. He gazed at a child that sat in front of it, dirty and starving. The man grabbed an apple, handing it to the child.

Unfortunately, the vendor saw him do that, without paying. The vendor puffed his chest out, glaring and grabbed the man’s arm, yelling at him furiously. Thee man stood there, clearly stunned. He shifted his gaze from the man to his arm, his face riddled with bewilderment.

You acted quickly, running from your hiding spot and to the both of them. “Thank the stars!” you yelled. Both men stared at you confused. “You had me worried.” You grabbed the stranger’s arm, clutching on to his rather large bicep. If you weren’t busy saving his life, you’d be fawning over him.

“You know this thief?” the vendor sneered, giving you both dirty looks.

You sighed dramatically, clinging onto the man and making him bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. He coughed, turning his head away. “Yes, I do, sadly. He’s my brother, and he doesn’t exactly have all the screws in the toolbox.” The man scoffed, giving you an offended expression. You shot him a quick warning glare. You sneakily grabbed an apple as you gestured to the man. “Here you are, no harm done. Come along, dear brother, it’s time to go.”

You handed the vendor his apple and dragged the stranger away from the street. You lead him away from the marketplace and back towards your home. “Thank you, for saving my ass back there,” he told you as you ascended the stairs of the deteriorating building.

“Don’t mention it,” you said, glancing at him sideways. “So I’m guessing that was your first time in the marketplace?”

“That obvious?”

“Well, you do kind of stand out.” He raised his brows. You coughed awkwardly into your hand. “I mean, you just don’t seem to see how dangerous the city is--”

He pulled you into him, saving you from a falling beam. You peered up at him and into his brown eyes. He stared back, smirking. “And apparently neither do you,” he teased. You rolled your eyes, stepping over the fallen beam. “This is where you live?” You shrugged, moving closer to the window.

“Yep, just me. I come and go as I please.”

“Sounds magical,” the man sighed.

“Well, it’s not much,” you moved the tattered curtain aside, “but it’s got a great view” The man stared in awe as the sun set below the palace. “Pretty amazing, huh?”

“Oh, it’s wonderful,” he said sarcastically. You ignored his odd behavior. Not everyone liked the royal family.

“I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servant and valets…” You sat down by the window, resting your head in your hand.

“Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress.” He sat across from you, leaning against the windowsill.

“It’s better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards.” He nodded, staring out over the city. You inched closer to him. “So where’re you from?”

He laughed bitterly. “What does it matter? I ran away and I am not going back.”

“How come?” you asked.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. His melancholy eyes gazed out the window. “My family is making me get married.” You dropped your jaw.

“People still do that?” He nodded. “That’s--that’s awful.” You moved closer to him. A smirk tugged at his mouth. “I wish there was something I could do.”

He turned to look at you, his eyes briefly dropping to your lips. “Yeah?”

You smiled softly. “Yeah.” You both slowly leaned in, eyes fluttering close. Your heart hammered in your chest, rattling your body. He was so close, you could feel his breath against your mouth.

Before anything could happen, a deep man’s voice interrupted you. “Prince Sehun!” You guys jumped apart, your heart pounding in your chest. What’re you doing with this filthy commoner?” The head of the royal guard? Prince Sehun? “Your father has ordered us to bring you back to the palace. Shall we dispose of this fil--”

“No!” Everyone jumped back. Sehun stood up, brushing himself off. He stalked towards the guards, pausing briefly. “No, leave her be. Let’s go.” He jogged out of your tiny hobble.

Prince Sehun left you there speechless and confused.


End file.
